marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 64
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** Logan and Silver Fox's Cabin Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Having tracked Aldo Ferro into the basement complex of his island estate, the survivors of the Weapon X program are shocked when the psi-powerful Ferro manages to take Silver Fox away. Furious that he has lost her again after just recently being reunited, Wolverine goes on a rampage, destroying all the sensitive computers that have spent the past few decades trying to decode Wolverine's DNA. Realizing this is the only way to lure Ferro out, Wraith, Sabretooth and Maverick follow Wolverines lead and begin trashing the computers. Up above, Jubilee attempts to call down to Logan that Professor X and Jean Grey have arrived, unaware that they are really illusions created by Ferro. When they overhear Logan and the others destroying the computers below, they suddenly vanish and Ferro reveals his true self down below. Revealing himself in a suit of cybernetic armor, he calls himself the Psi-Borg and attacks. With the armor bullet proof, Wolverine goes up close to slice Psi-Borg up with his claws. Their fight takes them into an elevator, playing into Ferro's hands. As blasts Wolverine with his psi-powers, triggering many painful memories, Psi-Borg explains that he intends to take Logan to a lab upstairs to experiment on his DNA directly. Not wanting to be experimented on, Wolverine fights off the effects of the psi-blast and cuts the elevators counterweight sending it crashing down to the lower level of the elevator shaft. Wraith, Maverick and Sabretooth follow suit looking to help Logan out against Ferro. Down below, Psi-Borg unleashes a powerful memory trigger in them all, causing them great pain. Wolverine shakes his off again and learns that Ferro joined up with the Weapon X program to get his hands on the age suppressing factor that they had extracted from Wolverine's DNA, however a sample was denied to him and he had to spend the many decades working with incomplete data. As the two battle on, Wolverine finds a replica of the cabin that he and Silver Fox lived in together, Psi-Borg then forces him to relive some of the happier moments that he had with Fox (using the real Silver Fox as part of the illusion) in that house up until the day that he would go out on errands on that faithful birthday when Sabretooth supposedly murdered her. Forced out of the illusion, Wolverine demands to know if his past memories of his relationship with Silver Fox were true or false. Psi-Borg explains that they are true, but the memory of Silver Fox being raped and murdered were false, using a good memory to create a painful false one. Using his psi-powers to keep Wolverine at bay, Ferro uses his abilities to send Sabretooth into the cabin to murder Silver Fox -- this time for real. As this is happening, Jubilee is calling down to the others wondering what happened to the "Professor" and "Jean Grey" when she is suddenly confronted by a Shiva robot. It explains that it has made Ferro it's number one priority for termination and demands to know where he is. When Jubilee points down the shaft the Shiva robot looks down and when it's back is turned Jubilee knocks it down. THe Shiva robot aims for and lands on Ferro, smashing open in cyborg armor revealing a withered old man inside. Free from Ferro's control, Wolverine jumps into the cabin and attacks Sabretooth, and when he goes to Silver Fox is dead. Psi-Borg meanwhile effects his escape, calling Sabretooth back, he causes them to be swallowed up in a horrifying looking tree that eventually reduces down to the size of a seed pod. When Wolverine exits the cabin demanding to know where Psi-Borg and Sabretooth are, Maverick shows him their "escape route" and crushes it in his hands. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}